


Release

by Isra



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isra/pseuds/Isra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is set in an AU where Rhett and Link are in an established, though relatively new, relationship. It is based on their video “Amazing New Yoga Poses.”</p>
    </blockquote>





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set in an AU where Rhett and Link are in an established, though relatively new, relationship. It is based on their video “Amazing New Yoga Poses.”

**Disclaimer:** This is TOTALLY NOT REAL. It is fake. I made it up.  


Rhett lounged in the armchair in the corner of the studio, legs splayed out in front of him. He wore loose black cotton pants and a tight white tank top, and tossed a set of handcuffs from one hand to the other with a thoughtful expression on his face. Link was lighting candles and arranging them around the yoga mat in the center of the space. The room smelled of cheap incense and rubber from the new yoga mat.

For a few minutes there was no noise except the light jangle of metal on metal each time the cuffs landed. Rhett said casually, “So, which one of us is going to do the Charlie Sheen pose?” 

Link looked over to see Rhett regarding him with a studiously neutral expression. The man should have looked ridiculous in his yoga costume, but he somehow managed to look sexy instead. Link’s eyes traveled from the sculpted muscles of his lover’s chest, along the lines of the shirt framing his shoulders and down the casual grace of his long legs. Link smiled to himself, still disbelieving this man was his. 

Rhett quirked an eyebrow at him. “Everything okay?” 

Link blushed. “Oh yeah, sorry, I was distracted.” 

Rhett dropped his arm and let the cuffs fall to the floor with a clatter. “C’mere, you.” 

Link went over to the foot of the chair, next to Rhett’s thigh. Rhett leaned forward and encircled his waist with his hands, pulling. Link half-climbed, half-fell forward onto the chair, one knee to either side of Rhett’s hips, hands braced on the headrest, laughing. The two men grinned at each other as Rhett ran his hands up Link’s back, pulling him in for a kiss. Link melted against him with a happy noise. 

Once of Rhett’s hands twined into his hair and the other traveled down to cup Link’s ass and pull him close with a soft growl. Link pressed himself into the kiss, desire coursing through him as he felt Rhett’s body respond. He held the back of Rhett’s hair, pulling his own head back slightly and gently drawing Rhett’s lower lip through his teeth. He was rewarded with an appreciative grown.

“We’re never gonna get this video made if you keep that up,” Rhett said thickly.

Link sat up and moved further back onto Rhett’s knees with a pout. “You started it.” 

Rhett grinned. “I just wanted a little kiss. You continued it.” 

“I might ask you whose hand is on whose ass right now.”

Rhett gave him a playful squeeze before dropping his hand and letting Link climb to his feet, giving him a once-over as he did so. Link slowly bent down to retrieve the handcuffs, giving Rhett ample time to enjoy the view.

The metal was light and cold in his hands as he ran the chain between his thumb and forefinger.  They were cheap cuffs, certainly not professional grade, but they did have a small pair of keys attached to them with a zip tie, implying that they would, in fact, lock. The chain felt thin and nonthreatening. 

“I’ll do it,” Link said. His stomach fluttered lightly at the thought.

Rhett grinned wolfishly. “Cool. Lets, ah, save that one for last.”

It was Link’s turn to raise a questioning eyebrow.

Rhett explained, “Just in case we have any problems. I don’t want to have to get more candles if these burn down while we’re dealing with the cuffs.” 

“I’m not gonna get stuck in them, am I?” Link was already regretting volunteering. 

Rhett chuckled. “No, no, I just mean getting the shot right. Worst case, we have a hacksaw in the utility closet.” Seeing Link’s expression, he hastily added, “I’m kidding. I’m kidding!” 

“You’d better be,” Link muttered. 

They set up the camera and lights and filmed the introduction and conclusion scenes, where they were both on screen. Then they shot all of Rhett’s poses, then Link’s. The poses were silly to varying degrees, but Link still enjoyed seeing Rhett contort himself into different positions, muscles flexed and back arched. 

When it was his turn, Link made sure to show himself in a flattering way whenever possible, feeling Rhett’s eyes on him the entire time. The heat of his lover’s gaze blended with the warmth of the candles surrounding the yoga mat. Link found himself dearly looking forward to the shoot being over, thinking back to the kiss on the armchair.

After they shot Link’s last pose sitting on the floor, Rhett picked up the cuffs and walked over to him, snapping the zip tie and putting the keys into his pocket. Link held out his hands in front of himself, palms facing each other. Rhett shook his head with a chuckle. “That’s not how the cops do it, Link. They go behind you.” 

Link’s stomach jumped. The concept seemed a lot riskier that way. “Oh,” he said.

“C’mon, get up, turn around, “Rhett ordered, giving him a hand up and spinning him around by the shoulders. He ran his hands down Link’s bare arms from shoulders to wrists, positioning Link’s hands close to each other.  Before Link could react, he felt the cold metal close around his left wrist and tighten with a quick ratcheting noise. The right cuff went on a moment later.

Link gave his wrists an experimental twist. The cuffs felt pretty tight; the cheap metal wasn’t terribly smooth and its edges pressed into his skin when he pulled. He felt a small prickle of panic and tried not to think about how vulnerable he suddenly was. He half-turned, looking over his shoulder at Rhett, who was looking down at the cuffs with pursed lips. “How do they look?” Link asked.

It seemed to take visible effort for Rhett to take his eyes off the cuffs. He looked at Link’s face, eyes smoldering. “They look good. Really good.” 

Link bit his lip, feeling a confusing conflict of emotions. He felt disconcertingly exposed with his shoulders pulled back, unable to bring his arms to the front of his body. On the other hand, the expression on Rhett’s face made his heart speed up and his knees weak. He had an image of himself as a baby deer, wandering the woods on unsteady legs with freckles on his ass, waiting for the inevitable pounce of the wolf. 

He swallowed. “So I need to be face down, right?” 

“Yep.” 

Rhett moved to the camera to check the framing of the shot as Link sank carefully to his knees, then flopped gracelessly onto his chest with a soft “oof.” He felt a bit ridiculous. 

After a few seconds, Rhett said, “I think you should struggle for the video.” 

“Oh, okay…” Link started fidgeting with the cuffs, pulling at them and straining with his arms. He turned his head toward the camera and saw Rhett still standing by it, but couldn’t see higher than the man’s knees. He clenched and unclenched his fingers. Rhett’s voice was rough. “Yes, like that.” 

“Okay, are you recording then?”

A pause, then, “Yep.”

Link put on a performance of “struggling” for the camera, trying a number of different techniques so they could choose the best one in editing. Eventually Rhett said, “I think that’s good.” 

Link relaxed his arms. He shut his eyes and rested his cheek against the yoga mat. The rubber smell was stronger this close to the mat, but he could still smell the incense beyond it. Behind his closed eyelids, the bright studio lights flicked off. He opened his eyes to darkness which slowly brightened to a warm, dim glow as his eyes adjusted to the candlelight. 

He no longer saw Rhett’s feet by the camera stand. He craned his neck around and couldn’t locate him. He heard a soft scuff of socks on the carpet and then felt a subtle shift in the yoga mat as Rhett knelt down next to him. Link lay still, waiting to feel the cuffs open. Instead, Rhett’s big hand cupped the side of Link’s hip and the top of his ass, caressing it.

Link shifted under his touch with a soft noise. Rhett spoke quietly. “What do you think of leaving these on for a little while?”

Link licked his lips. “Uh, why?” 

Rhett’s hand ran lightly down Link’s forearm and hooked around the chain between the cuffs. He pulled slightly, pressing the metal into Link’s wrists and drawing his shoulders further back as he leaned down to speak into Link’s ear. “I like them on you.” His beard tickled the side of Link’s neck, raising goosebumps. “I like seeing you like this.” 

Link’s breath quickened and his stomach tightened. He strained to turn his head further toward Rhett, but couldn’t quite reach him. Even when he twisted his torso to the side, Rhett’s mouth stayed teasingly just out of reach. Rhett combed his fingers through Link’s hair, brushing it from his face before holding it tightly at the back of Link’s head. He pulled, craning Link’s head back and kissing his open mouth as he gasped. 

Rhett was also breathing quickly and Link could taste a primal hunger in his kiss. He felt his heart pounding with fear even as he became more aware of his own arousal. Rhett pulled back slightly, hand still in Link’s hair and the other braced flat on the ground. He loomed over Link with shoulders forward, looking like a big cat stalking its prey, pupils dilated in the dim light. He met Link’s eyes and took a deep, slow breath in a visible attempt to control himself. “Is this… okay?” His voice rumbled. 

Link’s chest heaved with growing excitement. Seeing Rhett’s passionate reaction to his vulnerability sparked his own lust further. The thought of stopping things here was not appealing. Link wanted more of Rhett’s hands on him. More of his lips. “I… I think so.” 

Rhett leaned down and brushed Link’s earlobe with his lips. “You need me to stop, I will. Just tell me.” 

Link closed his eyes and nodded slightly, feeling the pull of Rhett’s hand in his hair. “I trust you,” he whispered breathlessly. 

Rhett growled softly in response, then pulled Link’s head further back, twisting Link’s body to the side so he rolled onto his right hip. Rhett set his teeth at Link’s throat, on the pulse point just below and to the side of his Adam’s apple. He brought one knee over Link’s hip so he was straddling him, his knee just below Link’s cuffed hands. Rhett’s free hand slowly moved down Link’s stomach and lightly caressed him through his thin cotton shorts. Link whimpered in a helpless mixture of pain and pleasure as Rhett’s teeth closed around his throat, sharp and hot. He writhed, pinned between Rhett’s knees and hand and teeth. 

After a few minutes of teasing, Rhett drew back slightly and released Link’s hair. Link turned his face into the mat, gasping for breath with closed eyes. Rhett’s hands ran soothingly over his chest and arms before gently grasping his hips and turning him face down. Rhett hooked his thumbs through Link’s waistband and carefully slid off his shorts and underwear, eliciting a whole new level of vulnerable feelings. Link squirmed, eyes still closed, feeling the warmth of the candles on his bare skin. Rhett’s hands caressed his legs, moving slowly over his thighs and calves. It was both calming and electrifying. 

“You look so good,” Rhett murmured. “I want to eat you up.” 

Link pushed himself into Rhett’s touch, reveling in the sensations. The near darkness and the sense of being at his lover’s mercy made him feel less self-conscious than normal about expressing his desires. “I’d like that,” he said softly.

Rhett took Link’s wrists and guided them across each other, still cuffed, so his forearms were parallel to each other across the small of his back. He gently rolled Link over to face up, his back now arched over the arms bound underneath him. 

Link looked up at Rhett, who was now kneeling between his legs. The candlelight gleamed off his shoulders, highlighting his hair and painting his skin golden. Rhett smiled down at Link with heavy-lidded eyes. Despite the tank top, Link felt very naked. “Kiss me?” he asked in a small voice.

Rhett leaned down onto hands braced to either side of Link’s shoulders. His warm stomach pressed into Link’s crotch as their lips met. Rhett kissed him deeply, roughly, his beard grinding into Link’s chin. Link moved his hips, rocking against Rhett’s body with a subtle plea. He felt the other man’s lips smile against his own. 

After a minute, Rhett pulled back and sat up, running his hands down Link’s chest and belly. He reached the bottom of Link’s tank top and pushed it up slowly until it was bunched under Link’s arms and around his collarbones. Then he kissed his way down Link’s chest, nuzzling the hair below his navel and trailing his fingers along the tops of Link’s hip bones. Link whined softly and writhed under his hands, begging wordlessly.

Rhett’s hot breath was tantalizing on the tops of Link’s thighs. He teased him for a few more minutes before taking Link’s cock in his mouth. The sensation shot through Link’s body like a lightning bolt as he arched his back further and shuddered. Being unable to move his arms gave him a laser-like sensitivity to every touch. Rhett’s large hands caressed his chest and ran down the sides of his ribs, holding him firmly as Link shivered with pleasure.

Rhett’s mouth moved slowly, deliberately. Link bucked under him, wanting more. He whimpered in helpless frustration as his desire was met with coy teasing. Link clenched his eyes shut, chest heaving, unable to think a coherent thought. 

Rhett drew back and kissed Link’s stomach, hands still cupping his ribs. Overwhelmed with sensations, Link was only vaguely aware of Rhett backing off far enough to remove his own pants and reach for the bottle of lube. Then his hands were on Link’s hips, turning him so he was again lying on his right side. Rhett lifted Link’s left leg and rested it on his shoulder, so that it was nearly vertical with the knee slightly bent. Rhett moved in to straddle the leg that remained on the ground, his knees to either side of Link’s leg pinning him quite effectively in place. 

Link kept his eyes closed and whimpered in anticipation as he felt Rhett’s lubed fingers caress him. He took quick, shallow breaths as the other man shifted closer, then moaned as Rhett pushed slowly into him. Once there, Rhett kept his hips still and began stroking Link’s cock with his left hand, again with the same maddening slowness. 

Link’s moans took on a greater urgency as he tried to move his hips against Rhett, but the other man gave a deep chuckle and kept still. Rhett reached his free hand up to Link’s throat and encircled it with his long fingers. Link felt his heart pounding as if it would burst out of his chest. He managed to open his eyes and looked up to see Rhett over him. His lover’s eyes, wide and dark in the candlelight, were glazed with an animalistic hunger. 

Link panted through open lips as Rhett’s hand tightened on his throat. Rhett was careful, not closing off his breath, only slightly constricting the blood flow, yet Link felt wholly at his mercy. He began to feel lightheaded, darkness creeping into the corners of his vision. Rhett began to thrust into him slowly and smoothly, his other hand on Link’s cock moving faster now.

Link’s consciousness narrowed to a hazy mix of bodily sensations. His weak struggles pulled the metal cuffs into the bones of his wrists. He felt acutely helpless, suspended within Rhett’s desire and completely consumed by it. His pleasure built in a slow crescendo, inescapable, carrying him along in a tidal wave. His vision blackened entirely and filled with starry white explosions as he came, crying out in waves of ecstasy that seemed as though they would never end. He took deep gulps of air as his whole body arched, muscles clenched and spasming.

Rhett brought both hands to Link’s hips and held them hard against the mat. He thrust deeply as Link cried out again and again, until Rhett came with a long, low groan. He turned his face into Link’s upright leg and pressed his cheek to his calf, eyes closed as he shuddered. 

Rhett held his position for a minute as he caught his breath, running his hands over Link’s legs and stomach in a soothing caress. Link’s breath took longer to slow as lay with his head thrown back, eyes closed and muscles twitching. He heard himself making soft, incoherent noises. 

Rhett carefully extricated himself and gently lowered Link’s leg. Every movement and touch caused a shiver along Link’s body as he floated in a sea of bliss. He felt Rhett unlock the cuffs and take them off his wrists, lightly rubbing the chafed skin. 

Rhett lay down behind him on his side, facing him, and gently brought Link’s arms around to the front of his body. Link gasped as the muscle cramps he hadn’t even been aware of slowly worked themselves out. Rhett put his right arm under Link’s head and his left over his waist and across his chest, holding him close.

Link leaned into the warmth of Rhett’s body, clasping the man’s arm in his hands and rocking slightly as the overwhelming feelings of helplessness and absolute trust slowly receded. Rhett nuzzled his hair and kissed the back of his neck and shoulders tenderly as Link came back to reality. “Are you okay?” Rhett’s deep voice rumbled against his skin. 

Link nodded, pressing his face to Rhett’s hand and kissing it. “Mmhmm.” He stretched his legs, luxuriating in the feel of Rhett’s strong presence behind him. “I feel wonderful.” 

“Good.” Rhett put his leg over Link’s, getting as close to him as possible in a gesture that felt both protective and possessive. His breathing was slow and even, a reassuring rhythm against Link’s back. The candles flickered as they drew low, shadows dancing in the corners of the room. 

Link felt himself falling into sleep, safe in Rhett’s embrace. “I love you, Rhett,” he murmured.

Rhett’s arms tightened around him. “I love you, Link.”


End file.
